


Fluff Rarely Sleeps When There's Weight

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, lee!virgil, ler!blanket, ler!patton, ler!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil is laying on the carpet, relaxing in his big hoodie. He's relaxed, sleepy, and in a mood for an afternoon nap. But the fluff on the blanket he's laying on, seems to have different plans in mind...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Fluff Rarely Sleeps When There's Weight

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @agarus-fallen-lershal. Thank you for the request! Such a great idea!

Virgil was laying comfortably on a fluffy blanket he had laid down onto the ground. His upper body had been cold most of the day thanks to the air conditioning, so he's been bundling up in sweaters for most of the day. Sure, he got a few stares and laughs from the other sides, but who cares? He's cold dammit! He's allowed to wear a sweater and lay on a fluffy blanket if he wants to! The only side that hasn't laughed at him -and who had given him the blanket in the first place- was Patton! Patton was always comforting in that way. He didn't really understand him, but he sure supported him! So when Virgil wanted to lay on a big fluffy blanket, Patton happily delivered him a dark purple, long shaggy fur blanket! And in return, Patton got a hug fluffy hug, and a few minutes of cuddling with him. 

When Patton left, Virgil continued to lay on the blanket and enjoy himself. He had even removed his socks so that he could feel the warm, nice feeling of fur slipping in between his toes. It felt almost as nice as sticking your feet into hot, dry sand. Slightly tickly, veeeery comfy, much happiness! Nothing gets better than this...

Virgil had started to feel his eyes growing heavy. But, he allowed this to happen. If he were to fall asleep like this, he wouldn't mind at all! He happily welcomed sleep into his mind. Since everyone was hanging out in their rooms at the moment, there was no sounds filling Virgil's ears. That especially helped with falling asleep. 

Virgil began to day dream about movies he had watched. Cute characters he would definitely adopt as pets, and characters he would befriend if they were real. If he were to have a companion, Virgil would want a ghost-dog like Zero, or a talking black cat like Coraline has. If he were to befriend a character, he would want to befriend Hades from Hercules, Kronk from Emperor's New Groove or even Violet from The Incredibles! She's a little like him: an emo, with never-ending emotions and a love for boys. If he were to meet an elder, he'd wanna meet Grandma Fa from Mulan. She's hilarious, and would definitely become a legendary grandmother. If he were to meet a robot, he would definitely meet Baymax. A big robot that can help you stay healthy and hug you when you need it?! YES PLEASE! 

All of a sudden, Virgil was interrupted from his thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. Something was touching his foot. He tried pulling it away, but it would keep on reaching up and touching his feet. Virgil started off groaning in annoyance and pulling his legs back. But whatever was tickling his feet, seemed to follow his feet everywhere it went! So it didn't take long for short giggles to leave his lips. 

"Ssssstahahp it. Leaveme-aloooone." Virgil groaned, turning to his side. He wasn't in the mood for this. All he wanted to do was sleep. But the feathery light thing tickling him wouldn't stop. It just kept going, tickling his heel and the middle of his foot. "Hehehe-Nooooooo! No. No tihickles." Virgil warned. The fluff paused...for only a minute, before starting right back up again on his heel. "Nohohoho, thahat tihihicklehes." Virgil giggled lightly, pulling his hands closer to his chest. 

It didn't take long for bits of the fluffy stuff to sneak up towards his neck. Virgil quickly squealed and curled his neck in, attempting to remove the fluffy stuff. And funnily enough, Virgil managed to catch a piece of the fluffy stuff with his fingers! Virgil opened his eyes slightly, and looked at the fluffy stuff: 

...blanket fluff. It was literally just blanket fluff. 

Virgil rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and pulled his hood up to protect the back of his neck. With his neck protected and his feet closer to himself, Virgil attempted to fall asleep again. He could feel his eyes growing a little more heavy with each passing minute. It didn't take very long at all, for his sleepiness to take over. He probably would've fallen asleep completely, if it weren't for the fluffy stuff tickling his feet again. Virgil accidentally let out an instinctual giggle, that ended up waking him up again. 

"Stahahap ihihit! Ihihi'm gohonnaha kihihick yohohou!" Virgil warned. When the fluff resumed tickling his feet, Virgil gave it a kick to knock it down. But, telling by the feeling of nothing getting hit, Virgil must've missed. So when the fluff tickled him again, Virgil kicked in a different angle. But he had yet again, kicked air. Virgil opened his eyes, and lifted himself up onto his hip. What was even tickling him? Was it the blanket fluff again? Virgil, growing annoyed, flopped himself back onto the blanket and closed his eyes again. 

Though it took a little longer than before, Virgil was able to make his eyes heavy again. But as Virgil unfortunately predicted, the fluff started tickling his feet again. Virgil growled through his giggling this time, and started wrestling the fluffy blanket in rage and frustration. He grabbed the side of the fluffy blanket and began pulling on it and giving it little kicks. But every time his foot would make contact with the blanket, the blanket fluff would only tickle his feet! This caused a wobbly smile to show up on his lips and a few more giggles to leave his mouth. 

"Whahahat ihihis wrohohohong wihith thihihihis blahahankehet?!" Virgil asked. The blanket didn't reply, thankfully. It just stayed there, looking dead and floppy like a blanket usually does. 

Virgil placed the blanket onto himself, and sighed with the blanket on his body. The top of the blanket was covering his face, while the end of the blanket was dangling down his feet. He brought his face to the side, to prevent fluff from getting into his nose and eyes. Virgil managed to get a few seconds of sleep, before waking right back up to the fluff tickling his entire foot this time! "Hahahahahahaha! Nohoho-" Virgil kicked the blanket up and made his feet go free. "No. Stop it." Virgil told the blanket sternly. Laying his head back down, Virgil bursted into giggles at the fluff tickling the side of his neck now. "EEEEEHEHehehehehehe! GRRRAAAAAH!" Virgil yelled, finally throwing the blanket away from him. 

Virgil sighed and just laid on the ground. He had lost his exhaustion from too many wake up calls, so he couldn't go back to sleep anymore. But what he really wanted to know, was why his blanket was tickling him so much. Was it alive? Was it just him? Have his feet grown unusually sensitive in the past couple years? What was GOING ON?! 

Virgil was too busy thinking, to even notice, let alone react to the blanket scooting off the couch. With Virgil's neck still exposed and his head in the clouds, the blanket wormed its way up behind Virgil...and flopped itself onto Virgil's neck. Virgil yelped in surprise, and looked behind his shoulder. Who just put the blanket on his shoulders?! But no one was there. And before Virgil could remove the blanket again, the blanket fluff started tickling his exposed neck. Virgil leaned his head back unusually quick. 

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Virgil giggled, falling onto his back and trapping the blanket under his neck. The fluff was now surrounding Virgil's neck, and tickling the back and the sides of his neck, as well as his jawline slightly. "Ehehehehehehehe! Hohohohohohow?!" Virgil asked, shaking his head back and forth. The shaking didn't help matters either. It only made the fluff tickle him more. 

As the fluff continued tickling the man in purple, the corner of the blanket began to sneak its way under his sweater, under his shirt and onto his bare belly. Virgil squeaked exactly like a mouse, before his squirming quickly picked up! "EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! GEHEHET OHOHOHOUT OHOHOHOF THEHEHEHEHERE!" Virgil begged as frantically as he could. 

Instead of focusing on slithering higher up, the blanket started moving its corner to Virgil's far side and started rubbing the fur back and forth, all over his side. Virgil squealed and curled in. "HahahahahAHAHAHA! Hohohohow Ihihihis thihihihihis POHOHOHOSSIBLE?! IHIHIHI DOHOHOHON'T UHUHUNDEHEHERSTAHAHAHAHAND!" Virgil laughed, turning his body to the side. With the corner stuck under Virgil, the blanket couldn't tickle him. Still wanting to tickle Virgil, the blanket used the other corner to tickle and rub Virgil's other side. "OhohoHOHOHOHO NOOOOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHOHON'T DOHOHOHOHO THAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Virgil warned as aggressive as he could through the endless laughter. Though unfortunately for Virgil, his stern warning only came off as adorable, which ended up not helping his situation at all. 

If anything, it ended up making his situation WORSE! 

The blanket started rolling itself out from under Virgil, and began bringing its other 2 corners to his feet. When each corner found both feet, the corners started tickling the feet with the fluff. Virgil threw his head back and arched his back in surprise. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Virgil laughed, kicking his feet as much as possible to get the blanket off. But the blanket wasn't done yet. 

Not wanting the feet to move anymore, the blanket wrapped itself around Virgil's ankles, pulled the ankles closer together, and tickled both feet up and down at the same time. Virgil rolled himself onto his stomach, and pounded his fists into the floor as cackles left his mouth like a blocked up water hose. With the blanket's top corners now free, the blanket started brushing its both of its fluffy corners against the left side of Virgil's stomach. Virgil squealed and continued his cackling, rocking his body back and forth as he tried but failed to stop the rogue blanket. 

Finally, after what felt like hours of tickling, the blanket finally stopped. Virgil's fists stopped pounding, and his feet stopped flopping around. Virgil's body was heaving up and down, attempting to replace all the breath he had lost. As his breathing began to slow, Virgil's eyes began to grow heavy again. It was growing exhausting trying to keep himself awake, let alone get up. So, Virgil sighed and lat his eyes close. It felt wonderful to finally close his eyes and feel his body get more relaxed and heavy. Virgil's satisfaction and relaxation finally overtook him. He drifted off into a nice, deep nap. 

[A while later]

Virgil slowly opened his eyes, and noticed the blurry, brown sofa in the distance. He took in a big breath through his nose, and slowly started pushing himself up from the ground. Virgil pushed himself onto his back, and widened his eyes...Feeling the fluff against his hands, Virgil yelped and scooted himself backwards, as far as possible from the blanket. Looking at the blanket with anxiety pumping through his veins, Virgil felt around for something to touch it with. Feeling around behind him, his hand came across something steel, and gripped it. Pulling it out from behind him, Virgil noticed it was a reacher grabber tool. Quickly grabbing the handle, Virgil squeezed the grabber at the end closed a few times, before reaching it out to the blanket. Carefully, Virgil reached for the blanket, and picked it up with the grabbing tool. Virgil noticed it didn't come alive when he lifted it. He also noticed that the blanket's fluff was not moving. It appeared to be a normal, fluffy purple blanket. 

Virgil let out a sigh of relief as he started to believe it was all some sort of dream. He dropped the blanket onto the floor, and threw the grabbing tool onto the couch. He picked up the blanket, folded it up nice and neat and placed it onto the couch. After doing that, Virgil walked himself over to the stairs and started heading up the stairs to his room. As he headed up, he began to wonder what kind of mental drugs were taking over his brain as he had that dream. Was it normal to have dreams about blankets tickling you? What did ticklish blankets mean in the language of dreams? Is there even a meaning behind such a dream? Or should he just brush it off as just a strange dream? Maybe some more sleep would be able to help him deal with- 

Virgil shrieked and grabbed onto the stair handle for stability. He felt...warm, and slightly squished. Virgil looked down at his waist, and shrieked at the sudden bomb of purple that had covered his belly and waist. The blanket -which he had previously folded and put away on the couch- was now hugging him tightly like a touch-starved koala! Virgil, sensing the worst case-scenario, started struggling with the blanket to get it off. He pulled, pushed, struggled and heaved but just couldn't remove the blanket! It was too tight around him, to even get his fingers under it! But Virgil stopped struggling for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and lessened his anxiety slightly, at a very suspicious sound:

Laughter. Muffled, giggly laughter. 

Virgil narrowed his eyes in pure annoyance and suspicion. He knew EXACTLY whose giggles they belonged to. Virgil turned around to look at the man down the stairs. "I knew it. It was either you, or Remus." Virgil told him. 

"Well, you gotta have some fun before you nap, right?" the man stated. 

"Roman, I was cold! I was trying to warm myself up with the blanket." Virgil explained. 

"And the fluff looked ticklish against your bare feet! It's like you were asking for tickles!" Roman replied. 

Virgil huffed and looked down at the hugging blanket. "Will you please let go?" Virgil asked. The blanket didn't do anything, except for tighten its grip a slight bit. Virgil looked at Roman. "Remove him." Virgil ordered. 

"I'm not controlling him. I gave him free will. He wants hugs from you." Roman explained. 

"Well, I am not in the mood for hugs! Especially after what happened half an hour ago. Now please help me get this blanket off me-hehe! Uh oh..." Virgil reacted, looking down at the squeezing blanket. The blanket was currently trying to sneak itself into Virgil's sweater to get to his tummy. Nonononono! NO! STAHAHAP!" Virgil shouted, losing his composure as the blanket tried rubbing his belly with its fluffy corner again. 

Another corner even went as far as to squeeze his hips! That was when Virgil crumbled to the floor upstairs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROHOHOMAHAHAHAHAN!" Virgil shouted, laughing and squirming around like his life depended on it. 

Meanwhile, Roman was giggling and enjoying the funny scene. He pulled out his phone, started videotaping Virgil's blanketed tickle attack and started using his other hand to make more actions occur. The blanket wrapped itself around Virgil's chest, and used the corners to unzip his jacket and remove it from him. 

"Oh god- NO! GIVE ME BACK MY SWEAT- BAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Virgil yelled, bursting into laughter as his armpits were tickled by the blanket. Even as Virgil trapped the corners of the blanket under his arms, the fluff under the blankets would continue tickling the bit of space that still remained in his armpit. The light tickles were actually killing him, making his feet kick absolutely everywhere and making his lungs fill with laughter faster than he could let it out. It was a very adorable scene that Roman just couldn't get enough of. 

Virgil squirmed around and fought with the blanket as it tickled him lightly, with its unbelievably ticklish fluff. Wanting to tickle Virgil more, Roman moved his hand around slightly, and made the bottom corners of the blanket wiggle under the purple shirt and tickle Virgil's bare belly. Virgil squealed very high, and threw his head back as louder laughter left his mouth. "STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIHIT! IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHEHES SOHOHOHOHO BAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" Virgil shouted. 

"Really?" Roman replied, running up the stairs. "Does it really tickle that much that you're dying?" Roman asked. 

"YEHEHEHEHEHES!" Virgil shouted back to him, kicking his legs. Amidst the kicking, Roman caught his ankle in midair, and started scratching a finger on his inner arch. "OH NO...NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOU MOHOHOTHEHEHEHER-EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Virgil shouted, falling into loud giggles as his toes were tickled by Roman. 

"Awww! Does someone have ticklish toes? I think he does! Imagine Patton's reaction when he figures out about THIS!" Roman teased. 

Virgil reached out to Roman, risking more tickles in his right armpit. "NOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHON'T YOHOHOHOU DAHAHAHAHARE TEHEHEHELL HIHIHIHIM!" Virgil threatened. 

"Oh I just miiiight! I juuust miiiiight!" Roman warned happily, as he tickled his foot. Virgil shook his head back and forth helplessly as he attempted to kick Roman with his foot and get him to stop. But Roman only grabbed the other foot and put it into a headlock before tickling them both with one hand. Virgil squealed and fell into a huge fit of cackles. Both Roman AND the blanket were tickling him at the same time, and it was driving the emo NUTS! He couldn't handle it! He felt like he was gonna die of laughter. And then on top of that...

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle my emo nightmare! Does my widdle black cat wike de tickles?" Roman teased. 

"DOHOHOHON'T TEHEHEHEHEASEHE MEHEHEHE, YOHOHOHOU WEHEHEHEIRDOHOHOHO!" Virgil yelled at him. 

"And why not? Are you embarrassed? Is my widdle kitty cat fwustered? Is he fwustered?" Roman asked, lightly pinching his toes and tickling under his toes. 

Virgil finally fell into silent laughter. It was here, that Roman realized he might've overdone it. So, Roman stopped his fingers and used his magic to stop the blanket from moving. Virgil breathed heavily, and threw the blanket away from him to decrease the chances of getting tickled again, just the slightest bit. 

Virgil flopped his body onto the ground and took in as much breath as he could. The cold ground felt so good to lay his hot body onto, and he was starting to regret all the layers he wore earlier. Virgil smiled as he felt the satisfaction of cold hardwood, before looking up at Roman. 

Or rather...a lack of Roman. Virgil looked around. It looked like Roman had ran away after tickling him! What could he be running away for? And why? Virgil sighed and dropped the back of his head onto the ground again. Whatever it is, that's his business. For now, Virgil needed to focus on getting his breath back. After a good 10 minutes of focusing on his breathing, Virgil calmed himself down and pulled himself up. 

"Did I just hear from Roman that my dark, strange son is TICKLISH?!" someone shouted loudly. Virgil's eyes widened as he slowly turned around. Virgil's eyes fell onto a blue shirt shirt with a grey cardigan wrapped around the collar. It was the biggest tickle monster in the house: Patton. 

"P-Patton...Let's thinkaboUTTHISFOR-" Virgil stopped his protests and just took off running down the stairs and through the house. Patton chased after him like a wolf running after a deer. It didn't take long for more of Virgil's laughter to fill the house once again. 

Virgil's great lesson that day, was: Don't trust fluffy blankets or magic-possessed princes anymore!


End file.
